Switch
by Gyoro and Ururun
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are fighting as usual. But they must learn to get along if they want the strange things that have been happening to stop...Last chapter up!
1. Part 1

**Part one**

The sun dawned on the Sohma house and Shigure was at the breakfast table while Tohru was cooking breakfast.

"Those two had better get up some time soon, they're going to be late for school," Shigure said. Tohru just smiled as she sat down to eat with Shigure. Upstairs in the hallway Yuki and Kyo walked sleepily out of their rooms at the same time, causing them to bump into each other.

"Hey!! Watch where you're going, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted. Yuki just stared at him with an unpurturbed expression.

"You should have been watching where you were going, stupid cat," Yuki said calmly. A huge argument broke out all the way down to the breakfast table.

"Good Morning you-" Tohru started, as Kyo went to punch Yuki, getting himself kicked out of the doorway. "-two." Kyo came stomping in and they argued some more.

"Now, now. Haven't you two forgotten something?" Shigure asked. Kyo and Yuki turned to face Shigure with puzzled looks.

"What??!" They both shouted. Shigure tutted.

"Oh, the shame. I can't believe you both forgot Tohru-Kun's birthday, after all the things she's done for us," Shigure said, in his dramatic voice.

"What?" They both said, eyes wide open. Shigure sighed and looked hurt.

"I did announce it last night," Shigure said. Kyo looked like he was going to explode but flopped over and Yuki held his arm, staring at the ground.

"H-Happy birthday," They both said.

"I can't believe I forgot about it," Kyo mumbled.

"Well, you never listen to anything at dinner," Yuki said.

"Oh yeah? What's your excuse, you damn rat? Why didn't you remember?" Kyo shouted. The argument broke out again and they stormed out of the house, Kyo breaking the paper door again. Shigure sighed.

"Wh-what is up with them?" Tohru asked, slightly dazed. Shigure turned over the page in his newspaper.

"I don't know, maybe it's stress," Shigure replied. "Oh, I haven't got you anything for your birthday, but I was thinking of taking you, Kyo and Yuki out for a meal at a restaurant. What do you think?"

"No, you don't have to do that, I'm fine," Tohru said.

"I insist," Shigure said.

An hour after school ended, Kyo walked in where Tohru was sat at the table. Kyo handed Tohru a present and walked off up the stairs. Along the way, Shigure told him of the dinner plans.

"Why do I have to go? I'm not going if that damn Yuki is, so leave me alone!" Kyo shouted, stomping to his room and slamming the door. Tohru walked to where Shigure was leaning out of his doorway.

"That went well. Don't worry Tohru-Kun, he'll feel better later. Oh, did he get you a present? How thoughtful of him," Shigure said. He returned to his work. Tohru sat back at the table as she was doing before and made to open the present, as Yuki walked in. He sat at the table opposite her and handed her a present.

"I didn't mean to forget, I've just had a lot on my mind," Yuki said. Tohru smiled.

"It's ok. You didn't need to get me anything," Tohru said.

"I wanted to," Yuki said. Tohru opened Yuki's present, to find a plant pot with soil in it.

"It has some flower buds in it. I thought maybe you would like to grow something," Yuki said.

"It's wonderful, thank you Yuki-kun," Tohru said. She started opening Kyo's present. She found a small orange cat ornament and picture frame with cats on it.

"Aww, how sweet," Tohru said. The photo in the frame portrayed Tohru with Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji around her, in their school uniform. At this moment Kyo walked into the room to get a glass of milk.


	2. Part 2

**Author's note:** Hey there you guys! Thank you for your reviews, it was kinda surprising, after it only being up for a little while. I really appreciate them x3 This is my first fic. Please read and review! I'll accept any criticism thrown at me, but be nice if you can. :3 This fic comes in parts, so it's just randomly split up into sections. Sorry if the parts stop at an annoying part.

Gyoro and Ururun.

**Part two**

"Kyo-kun, what a wonderful present, thank you," Tohru said. Kyo started walking fast through the room to leave.

"Er, yeah, well. I remember you saying something about cats and, er, I though maybe you would like something like that," Kyo said.

"When was that picture taken?" Yuki asked.

"I asked that friend of Tohru's, Hana. She took that picture some time ago and I though maybe it would go well in the frame. I didn't know what else to get you," Kyo said. He left the room to go sit on the roof.

Around seven that evening Hatori came to drive them all to a restaurant. The car stayed silent the whole journey and when they got out the car, they saw Kagura, Momiji and Hatsuharu standing outside the restaurant.

"KYOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUN!!!!" Kagura shouted, running towards Kyo with arms out to hug him.

"Why the hell is SHE here?!" Kyo shouted, running away from Kagura.

"What's the matter, Kyo-Kun? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kagura asked.

"Why would I be happy to see YOU?!" Kyo shouted.

"That's not very nice…SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!" Kagura shouted, in which she started punching Kyo in the face.

"Ahhh! Get away from me!!" Kyo shouted. Kagura eventually calmed down and they all sat down for the meal.

Everyone talked apart from Kyo and Yuki. Kyo sat with his head on his hand, with a depressed sort of look on his face. Yuki sat in the same way.

"Yuki, what is the matter?" Hatori asked. Yuki sighed.

"It's nothing," Yuki replied.

"Yeah right. He's just not happy that he has to go see him at the end of the week," Kyo said.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki said.

"You shut up!! Stop calling me that!! You think you're so smart just 'cause you're part of the zodiac. I'm gonna become part of it one day!" Kyo shouted.

"Say that any louder and the whole restaurant will hear you, stupid cat. And the day you become part of the zodiac is the day we get rid of this curse," Yuki said.

"Why you-?! If you keep spouting that nonsense, I'll knock you dead!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh, wait. Now where have I heard that before?" Yuki asked. Yuki and Kyo carried on arguing.

"Will you guys quit fighting? It's Honda-San's birthday," Hatsuharu said. Yuki and Kyo ignored and carried on, even through the food had been laid out before them. The restaurant manager noticed and shook her head. She walked out into the back and after a few minutes, came out with a tray and walked to the Sohma table.

"To the two boys fighting. Why do you fight?" The manager asked. Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other with an angry look.

"I hate him," they both shouted. The manager shook her head again.

"You should take these cookies and calm yourselves down," she said. Kyo and Yuki took a plate of cookies each and stared at them.

"There's a fortune cookie here," Yuki said. They took the fortune cookie and read the message.

"Who the hell would believe in a stupid fortune anyway?" Kyo shouted, scrunching up the paper. Kyo suddenly heard a high pitched noise and covered his ears. Yuki did the same.

"What the HELL was that?" Kyo shouted.

"Where did it come from?" Yuki asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything," Momiji said. Yuki and Kyo exchanged puzzled looks. They carried on eating their meal.

"So Tohru, have you enjoyed your day?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, thank you so much," Tohru replied.

"Really? So the cat and the rat didn't spoil your day?" Hatsuharu asked.


	3. Part 3

**Author's note: **Thank you all for your great reviews! Sorry for not replying to all of your sweet comments, I've just been a little overwhelmed. Thanks again!

**Part three**

"No, not at all. It's kind of more reassuring to see them fight," Tohru replied. Momiji looked puzzled.

"Why is that?" Shigure asked.

"Well, when they're not saying anything, it seems like they're not their usual selves," Tohru explained.

"Right, but when they're silent, my house stays in one piece," Shigure laughed. Eventually, they finished eating, paid and returned home to bed.

The next morning, Yuki and Kyo stepped sleepily out of their rooms.

"Hmm? You're…but I'm…What the hell's going on? How come I'm seeing myself in front of me?" The one who looked like Yuki shouted.

"And you sound just like I do…we must have switched places somehow," The one who looked like Kyo said.

"So what you're saying is that we're trapped in each other's bodies?" 'Yuki' asked.

"That's what I just said, you stupid cat," 'Kyo' said. 'Yuki' looked like he was going to get angry, but stopped.

"But wait, what happens with, you know, my other half? Do I still turn into that thing?" The real Kyo asked. The real Yuki slapped his head.

"Oh yeah. And how would we explain why I was wearing your beads?" Yuki asked.

"I don't-ahhh!" Kyo groaned. Kyo and Yuki hurried into Kyo's room and waited while Kyo's other form took its time to turn into its normal self.

"…I guess I'm gonna have to wear a long sleeved shirt to hide the beads," Kyo said.

"Have you got any spare beads? I can't just go around without them, it would be suspicious. We should not tell anyone we have switched places. And until we get back to our normal selves, we need to act like each other," Yuki explained.

"Well, that'll be easy. All I need to do is act like everybody's girlie Prince," Kyo said. 

"Yeah? All I need to do is act like everything makes me angry and destroy the house all the time!" Yuki shouted. Kyo growled a little and got some spare beads out of one of his draws. They walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"What were you fighting about today?" Shigure asked.

"That stupid cat wasn't watching where he was going again," Kyo replied.

"Yeah, well you should watch where you are going too, you damn rat," Yuki replied. Shigure sighed.

"Yuki-Kun, after school, should we harvest some of your vegetables and have them for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Kyo replied. Yuki glared at him and nodded his head towards the door. Kyo got up and they walked out of the door.

"What are you doing? Remember, Honda-san and I collect vegetables from the patch sometimes so act like you know what you are doing," Yuki said.

"Right. I go to the Dojo today. Also, I don't call Tohru 'Honda-San', so keep it to Tohru," Kyo said.

"You never were polite. You need address her as Honda-San, alright?" Yuki said.

"Yeah alright. Tonight we can find out how to get back to normal," Kyo said.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay looking like the cat, its stupidity might rub off on me," Yuki said. Kyo went to get mad, but at that moment Tohru walked out of the house and Kyo simmered down and they walked to school.

"So Kyo-Kun, you're going to the Dojo today, aren't you?" Tohru asked.

"That's right, and I'm going to get stronger so I can beat that damn Yuki," Yuki said.

"Keep dreaming, stupid cat," Kyo said.

Tohru entered the classroom and Yuki stopped Kyo.

"I have duties to do so make sure you do them," Yuki said.

"But what do I have to do?" Kyo asked.

"Just watch the corridors, make sure everyone is acting sensibly and everything. Can you do that one simple task?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I can!!!" Kyo shouted. Hatsuharu walked by.

"Yuki, what's gotten you so worked up? You're normally so level-headed," Hatsuharu asked.

"It's the stupid cat's fault, as always," Kyo replied. He walked off, muttering about how much he hates Yuki.


	4. Part 4

**Author's note: **Thanks for your reviews, they're much appreciated. :3 Enjoy

**Part four**

"What did you do to wind Yuki up?" Hatsuharu asked.

"It's K-, yeah, blame me why don't you? It's his problem, I didn't say anything," Yuki said. He walked into the classroom and sat down at Kyo's desk. Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru came and sat around Kyo's desk.

"Let's play Dai-Hin-Min," Uotani said.

"Ok," Yuki replied.

"What? No 'you're on, I'm going to beat you this time'? You're just fed up of losing to me, aren't you orangey?" Uotani said.

"That's were you're wrong and I'm going to win today," Yuki said. They played the game and Yuki ended up winning.

"Damn, you certainly got better quickly," Uotani said.

"Yeah? Maybe you are getting worse," Yuki said.

"Alright, tough guy, I call for a rematch," Uotani said. Yuki managed to win again. Kyo walked in and stood at the door for a while. Some of the girls in the class swarmed up to him.

"Yuki-Kun! Hi, Yuki-Kun! How are you today?" One of them asked.

"Sohma-Kun! You're looking handsome today!" Another girl said. The girls kept bugging Kyo and he pushed through all the girls and found Yuki's seat.

At lunchtime, Kyo walked along the corridor. Hatsuharu and Momiji came strolling across.

"Hi Yuki," Momiji said.

"Yeah hi," Kyo said.

"Hey man, what's up? You seem down," Hatsuharu asked.

"I'm fine, really. I guess I'm not feeling myself today," Kyo replied. Hatsuharu put his arm around Kyo.

"Hey, we're here for you. Cheer up," Hatsuharu said. Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Prince! You should challenge orangey to a game of Dai-Hin-Min, it will be funny to see if he can beat you," Uotani said.

"Tohru! How are you today?" Momiji shouted.

"I'm fine," Tohru replied.

"Gut!" Momiji laughed. They all chatted and Kyo seemed to get on well.

Yuki walked outside, with some of the boys in their class, chatting and messing around. One of the boys kicked the ball at him and he missed catching it with his feet.

"Kyo-Kun? What's the matter? You normally catch that," one of the other boys asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just wasn't ready, that's all," Yuki said. Yuki got better at it and actually enjoyed being in the company of the boys and having a kick about with a ball. They laughed and chatted together.

Kyo and the others walked out into the open air and sat down on the grass.

"The waves are telling me something is not right about Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma," Hanajima said. They all looked at Hanajima.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know, it's like their auras are mixed up," Hanajima replied.

"There's nothing wrong with me. But Kyo, on the other hand. There's always something wrong with him. He's just stupid," Kyo said.

"Hmmm," Hanajima thought.


	5. Part 5

**Author's note: **Heya! Thanks for all your reviews, they're much appreciated. I can't believe how many I've had, this was my first fic. Well, enjoy the next chapter, please tell me what you think, if you have the chance.

**Part five**

After school, Kyo and Tohru walked home together.

"So…what would you like to harvest?" Kyo asked. Tohru smiled.

"Hmmm, how about leeks?" Tohru asked. Kyo was just about to shout something, but thought better of it.

"Why don't we save them for another day? How about some carrots and some turnip or something?" Kyo suggested. They picked out the vegetables and took them home. Tohru started cooking a stew.

"Would you like any help with anything?" Kyo asked.

"Um, do you want to chop some carrots?" Tohru said. Kyo chopped the carrots and Shigure walked in and sat down.

"Now Yuki, make sure you don't mess it up. We know what your cooking skills are like," Shigure commented.

"I'm not going to screw it up, alright?" Kyo said. Shigure looked puzzled for a while.

At the Dojo, Yuki entered, taking his shoes off at the door. Kagura was in there warming up and spotted him and started running at him with open arms.

"KYOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!! I'm so happy to see you," Kagura said. Yuki put up with her hugging.

"Wow, you're not struggling today. See? I knew you loved me," Kagura said, happily. Kazuma entered and they all bowed. Yuki did an hour of punching and kicking.

He entered the house an hour later and saw everyone sat down eating.

"Welcome home, Kyo-Kun. We saved you some stew," Tohru said. Yuki sat down and started eating.

"What do you think, Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked. Yuki closed his eyes and smiled a warm smile.

"It's very tasty," Yuki replied. At this Shigure looked puzzled.

"So Kyo can smile. That makes a change," Shigure said. When they had all finished, Kyo and Yuki offered to do he tidying up.

"I don't smile like that, you're going to blow our cover," Kyo said.

"Yeah, sorry," Yuki said.

"What's up with you? You seem all spaced out," Kyo asked.

"When since did you care about what I feel?" Yuki asked.

"I don't care. I just want to know what's making the smartass rat shudder. You're always so confident," Kyo replied.

"Really? Is that what you think? Well you're wrong as usual," Yuki said.

"Well, what is it then?" Kyo asked.

"It seems mad, but…today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Yuki replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I got to spend time with Tohru without feeling awkward," Kyo said.

"And I hung around with normal people," Yuki said.

"Anyway, we should try figuring out how to switch back," Kyo said.

"That's right. First of all, what caused us to switch in the first place?" Yuki asked.

"We did hear a noise nobody else couldn't hear," Kyo replied.

"Yes, that is true. It was strange…wait, the fortunes!" Yuki said. They both dug into their pockets and brought out a small piece of paper.

" An important decision will be coming your way, so beware, ill feelings will lead you astray," Yuki read.

"That's stupid. What hell is it supposed to mean?" Kyo asked, stomping off to Yuki's room.

The next day Kyo went for a walk through the trees that surrounded the house and practised his martial arts. After about ten minutes a rustling came from the trees and a monkey appeared through them. The monkey ran through the trees Kyo came from and Kyo followed him, with an angry look on his face. The monkey entered the house and sat on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked. The monkey bowed its head, then stood up with its hands to its temples and danced around.


	6. Part 6

**Author's note: **Hey there! Thanks for your support once again, I hope I replied to some of your reviews this time. I'm trying my best. A word to describe a little of this chapter…GOMEN ASAI! xD Please read and review, your comments are appreciated.

**Part six**

"I'M SO SORRRRYYYY! I'M SUCH A NUISANCE!! I CAN'T GET ANYTHING RIGHT! I'M SORRY! I APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD! AHHHHH!" The monkey screamed. At that moment, Shigure walked into the room.

"Good morning Ritsu, what is the matter today?" He asked.

"I was hugged by a girl and I transformed but she didn't see me," Ritsu replied.

"I see. Well, I see you are still apologising for everything. You need to calm down," Shigure said. Tohru walked in with Yuki.

"Hello Ritchan-San. How are you today?" Tohru asked.

"I-I'm ok. How are you, Tohru-San?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm-," Tohru started. Ritsu transformed back.

"Fiiiiiine," she squealed, turning around. Ritsu got some clothes on and put his head on the table.

"You need to lighten up. We're fed up of hearing you apologise all the time," Kyo said.

"Just get some confidence in yourself," Yuki said.

"My, both Yuki and Kyo are giving advice," Shigure said.

"Thank you, I will try harder this time," Ritsu said. The phone started ringing and Shigure answered it. Shigure came in with the phone.

"Ritsu, your mother is on the phone," Shigure said. Ritsu took the phone.

"OH NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu shouted, gave the phone back and ran through the paper door shouting. They could hear his mother shouting she was sorry over the phone. Shigure put the phone down sighing and whispering about his house.

"I'm going for a walk," Kyo said. He left the house and walked around the town for a while. While he was walking through town, he bumped into some of the Yuki fan club.

"Yuki-Kun!" One of them said.

"Uh-oh," Kyo said.

"Yuki-Kun, you are looking adorable today. Where are you heading? Can we come too?" She asked. Kyo walked on and the fan club followed him. It seemed they grew in size as they kept walking. At this, Kyo stopped and turned around.

"How come you are multiplying, there were only three of you before!" Kyo half-shouted. They all danced around Kyo.

"We are just so happy to see you, Prince Yuki," another girl said.

"We all love you dearly! Who will you pick? You can't keep running! Don't worry, the rest of us won't be angry! Please, choose!" Another girl said.

"That's rude! Yuki, will you marry me?" The second girl asked. Kyo could not handle it anymore and ran away, in the home direction. They all gave up and Kyo retreated to the roof. Yuki and Tohru had gone out. They got the groceries and when they arrived back home, they found Kyo lying on the roof.

"What is he doing up there?" Tohru asked. Yuki walked upstairs and got onto the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Yuki asked. Kyo's face turned to him and it had a look of utmost fear on it.

"I ran into a load of girls from our class and they kept saying that they loved me and asked me to marry them. Then they got into a fight over it. It was way scary," Kyo replied.

"Get off this roof, Tohru is worried. I do not go on the roof," Yuki said.

They both entered the kitchen and sat around the table. Kyo whispered something to Yuki.

"I really want to be myself again. I can't stand it," Kyo whispered.

"Yes, I agree. For the while we are like this, do not pick fights with people," Yuki whispered back. They sat in Kyo's room and thought.

"Maybe we have to go a certain amount of time without bugging each other and saying mean things about each other," Yuki said.

"Yeah, but will you be able to refrain from that?" Kyo asked.

"Look! We need to work together. For once, the cat and the rat need to be friends! Do you want to be stuck like this forever?" Yuki asked. Kyo shook his head.


	7. Part 7

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

**Part seven**

The next morning, Kyo was awoken by a loud and extremely annoying voice.

"Hellllloooo, Yuki, my darling brother! I know you've been dying to see me again, hahahaha. So never fear, I am here to take my brother to the movies. So will you take a excitingly wonderful journey out of your day to come see it with me?" Ayame asked.

"Ahh, what the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo shouted.

"Now, now. I know how ecstatic you are to see me, but you need not get so excited. Now, come come, or the movie will start without us," Ayame said.

"I don't want to see a movie with you!" Kyo shouted.

"Come now, don't be shy! The movie will be a fantastical romance between a man and a woman who are destined for each other yet have great problems along the way! Come on brother, we must see it," Ayame said.

Kyo got angry and threw a lamp at him.

"Get out!" Kyo shouted. Ayame fled to where the others were sitting around the table.

"Shigureeee, Yuki won't go to the movies with meee," Ayame whined.

"I'm sorry, Aya, there is nothing I can do to persuade him," Shigure said.

"How about you, Kyonkichi? Would you like to see a movie?" Ayame asked.

"Hell no," Yuki replied. Kagura was sat there next to him.

"Yes, let's go, Kyo-Kun," Kagura said.

"I said no," Yuki said.

"Please?" Kagura asked.

"No," Yuki replied.

"WHY WON'T YOU GO WITH ME?!" Kagura shouted, throwing him around.

"Fine, dammit," Yuki said. They left and Tohru knocked and entered Yuki's room.

" Are you ok, Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kyo replied.

"I know, let's go for a walk," Tohru said. They walked through town and saw Hiro and Kisa walking along, holding hands.

"Hello Hiro-San and Kisa-San, how are you today?" Tohru asked.

"Hello, Onee-Chan. I'm fine thanks," Kisa replied.

"It is too cold. It is May and the sun is not out," Hiro replied.

"If it is too cold, why are you out here?" Kyo asked.

"You want me to keep Kisa inside out of the fresh air? Is that what you're saying? Do you want us to die of boredom? Do you want us to be deprived of proper exercise? What if every child stayed in because of the cold? Do you want all of my generation to become lazy? What if we missed out on great opportunities? Will you take responsibility for ruining our childhood? What if-," Hiro ranted.

"Shut up already," Kyo said. Hiro smiled.

"Ooh, the rat is angry. What are you going to do? Phone my parents? Beat me up? Phoning my parents would be very childish and I'll report you for child abuse. Are you always this stupid? What if-," Hiro went on. Kyo just carried on walking. Tohru said bye and followed him.

"Are you sure you're ok, Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," Kyo replied.

Kyo thought through the whole switch thing. He realised what they needed to do. After an hour of walking around, they returned back to the house, and sat at the table. At teatime, Kyo helped Tohru in the kitchen with the dinner. Kyo turned around, in time to catch Tohru when she fell. He transformed and ran out of the room before anyone could see him. He came back in and started to chop the carrots.

"Where did you go?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it today," Kyo replied. She smiled and they finished making the food. Yuki came home, followed by Kagura and Ayame.

"Hello everyone. I hope I am not intruding but I would love to stay and eat some of Tohru-Kun's fabulous food," Ayame said. They all sat down to eat.


	8. Part 8

**Author's note: **Hey there! Sorry for the late update, my documents thing was full and I wasn't entirely sure whether removing them would remove that chapter from the site. I added the chapters and all, but was still unsure…I am so stupid. I suppose they will be fine. Hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

**Part eight**

"I'm really sorry, Kyo-Kun. There was only leeks and carrots to harvest. But I have put them in a sauce so you won't taste them," Tohru explained.

"That's alright. As long as I can't taste them," Yuki said.

"Wow, are you feeling alright Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That movie just took it out of me," Yuki replied.

"It was a fantastical movie and we all enjoyed it. It's too bad you didn't come Yuki, it was magnificent," Ayame said.

"Like I'd want to go with you," Kyo said. Yuki got up and went to Kyo's room and Kyo followed on.

"I know how we can switch back. We gotta-," Kyo started.

"I'm not switching," Yuki said.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted.

"I have to visit Akito tomorrow and I'm not going. You are," Yuki said.

"You son of a-?! Why do I have to do it? This is not going to get us back-you being deceitful and selfish like the rat you are. Damn you," Kyo said. He stormed out of the room and went to bed.

Kyo and Yuki walked out of the rooms together, tired and Kyo glared at Yuki. They sat at the table and put their heads down, feeling strained.

"What is the matter with you both?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing," Yuki replied.

"Damn conniving…I'm going to school," Kyo replied.

"But it's a bit early isn't it?" Shigure asked as Kyo left the house. He walked around town for a while until it was time to go to school. He entered the classroom and sat down.

Yuki walked up to him.

"I have duties. Go and do them," Yuki said.

"No. If you're going to give such an unreasonable demand not to switch back then I'll just have to act myself anyway," Kyo replied. Yuki growled a little.

"If you don't try switching back straight after school, I'll find some girlie clothes, put them on and ruin your reputation," Kyo said. Yuki growled a bit more.

"Fine," Yuki said. Kyo and Yuki went through the day getting more exhausted and at the end of the day, Kyo was walking with Tohru, Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"So you're going to see Akito after school," Hatsuharu said.

"Yeah, I-uhhh," Kyo wheezed, holding his chest. He crouched into a ball and wheezed.

"Yuki-Kun? What's up?" Tohru asked.

"I…I…ca…brea…uhhh," Kyo wheezed.

"He's having an attack! Momiji, call Hatori," Hatsuharu said. He got Kyo into a lying position and tried all he could to help him. People stopped and gasped and Yuki, Uotani and Hanajima came.

"What's wrong with the Prince?" Uotani asked.

"He's having an attack-he can't breathe," Tohru replied, very anxious. Eventually, someone came through the crowd and it was Hatori. A few minutes later, Kyo was alright but passed out. Hatori drove him home.

"He needs a lot of rest. Maybe you should see Akito another day," Hatori explained.

"Nah, that would be the cowardly way out. I will go later," Kyo said. Everyone eventually left the room to give him some space and Yuki stayed in there.

"Why?" Yuki asked, looking sad.

"To show everyone you're not a sissy rat-boy. I don't back out on something I have to do, unlike you. I'm not deceitful and mean like you are" Kyo replied. Yuki laughed a little.

"What you laughing at?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know how you get through this. When we switched, you were landed with more burdens-like both of us put together. My physical ailments and your spiritual ailments. It looks like you're stronger than me after all," Yuki laughed.

"Well, I did say I'd beat you one day," Kyo smiled.


	9. Part 9

**Author's note: **Hey all! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! x3 They are much appreciated. This is like the second to last chapter. Gomen ne! I hope you enjoy:3 Please read and review, constructive criticism allowed!

**Part nine**

Later on, Hatori picked Kyo up and drove him to the main house. He entered Akito's room and sat down, legs crossed.

"So you finally decided to visit me, after all these months?" Akito said. He was lying down, facing the open doorway.

"How are you, Yuki?" Akito asked.

"Not too bad. I'm a little tired, though. How about you?" Kyo asked. Akito was silent for a moment.

"Hmph. What do you think? Cooped up in this room. I feel sick and no one bothers to visit me," Akito replied, with venom in his voice. A bird fluttered onto his fingers.

"And that woman, how is she?" Akito asked.

"You mean Honda-San? She's fine," Kyo replied. Akito laughed a little.

"San? Why do you refer to her so politely? Hmm? She's not that special. Everyone seems to think that. And I heard it was her birthday recently. I forgot to get her a present. How terrible of me," Akito laughed.

"It's not nice laughing at her like that. I guess she's a better person than you. She would probably say that as long as you are well, that's enough of a present for her," Kyo said. Akito turned around wide-eyed. But then it turned into a laugh.

"Really? She wouldn't be that caring if she new the extent…hahaha," Akito said.

"You just don't give people a chance. You judge everyone before you even know them," Kyo said.

"How can you say that? Would you like to be locked in that room I keep especially for you?" Akito asked. Kyo kept a straight face.

"No, why would I want to be locked up? It would be pretty boring," Kyo replied. Akito had a look of irritation on his face.

"My, we are acting tough today. You better keep your rude comments to yourself. And how is that monster, the cat?" Akito asked.

"His name is Kyo and he is doing fine. He's probably helping Honda-San right now," Kyo replied. Akito got even more agitated. He walked over to were Kyo was sat and pulled him up.

"You say that like he's your friend. How can you live with that thing? The very monster who would not care if you dropped dead? Why don't you come here and live away from that monster? Where you belong?" Akito asked.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," Kyo replied. Akito got even angrier and scratched him across the face. Kyo fell backwards into the wall and he could feel a trickle of blood in his hair.

"What? Is that it? You are getting weaker," Kyo wound him up. Akito advanced forward and Kyo dodged his blow and kicked him in the side, which made him fall to the ground.

"How can you do that to me? I have been kind and generous to you," Akito spat.

"You call locking me up in a dark room kind? Who the hell do you think you are-," Kyo stopped, because he realised his real voice had broken through. Akito looked at him strangely.

"What is going on? You sound just like that thing?" Akito asked, suspicious. Kyo started towards the door but Akito stopped him.

"You've somehow switched bodies. How nauseous, pretending to be Yuki and normal," Akito said. Kyo left the room and ran home.

Meanwhile at Shigure's house, Yuki was helping Tohru with the harvesting. She bumped into him and he transformed. He ran away until he went back to normal.

"Sorry about that, it's a little cold out don't you think?" Yuki asked. Tohru smiled and nodded. They returned to the house made dinner. An hour later they sat down to eat.

"I still can't believe Yuki still went to see Akito, after that attack," Shigure said.

"Yeah, well. Maybe he was trying to be brave or something," Yuki said.

"It was really scary that it happened during school," Tohru said.


	10. Part 10

**Author's note: **Hey there! Sorry for the late update, I was busy over the past few weeks. I am afraid to say this is the final part. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and/or added this to their favourites/alerts. It is really kind of you. x3 I hope you will let me know what you think of this final part. It's much appreciated.

Oh, and happy new year! I hope you guys had a nice Christmas!

**Part ten**

"If it wasn't for Hatori's fast arrival things could have got-," Yuki stopped, realising his voice was changing.

"Kyo? What is happening?" Shigure asked. Yuki clutched his throat and coughed.

"I guess I have a cold or something," Yuki said, trying to sound like Kyo. He was about to get up when the door opened and Kyo walked in.

"Yuki-Kun, what happened?" Tohru asked, anxious. Kyo seemed to be smiling and walked in like a winner.

"I beat that damn Akito at his own game! You should have seen how angry he got," Kyo said. Shigure and Tohru got up. Tohru rushed to get a first aid kit and came back.

"Don't worry about me, I only got a bash in the back of the head, a scratch and a black eye. But who cares? Hahaha," Kyo laughed, then choked.

"Ahh, I think I'm wearing out," Kyo grinned.

"Yuki, you sound just like Kyo and Kyo sounds like Yuki," Shigure said. Yuki got up.

"Yeah, we kinda got switched for a few days. Anyway, I know how to change back," Kyo said.

"How?" Yuki asked.

"We have to say something nice about each other," Kyo replied.

"Well, Kyo. You went in my place to see Akito and it is I who has been selfish and mean to you. You are strong and not so stupid after all," Yuki said, holding his arm.

"And you go through as much hell as I do and I shouldn't complain too much. The school is lucky to have you helping them out. And atleast Akito isn't on my back as much," Kyo said, face to the ground. Nothing happened.

"We're still like this?" Yuki asked. Kyo walked to Yuki and embraced him. A loud noise could be heard and Kyo and Yuki fell to the ground. They both got up.

"Ow, what exactly happened when you visited Akito?" Yuki asked, rubbing his head and finding blood there. They were back to their normal selves.

"Oh my, my wish came true. Yuki and Kyo are getting along," Tohru said. They all sat down to eat dinner, listening to Kyo's accounts of his visit to Akito.

**The End. **


End file.
